Mi amigo
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Reyna había estado sola por mucho tiempo, hasta que decide confiar en Nico.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi amigo

Reyna tenía sentimientos mezclados por el hijo del inframundo.

Honestamente, a ella no se le daban bien las relaciones personales. La paranoia de su padre había alimentado un poco la propia; le costaba creer en otras personas, ¿Si su padre trato de matarlas, en quién podría confiar que no fuera Hylla? Era parte de la razón por la que estaba siempre en guardia, siempre alerta, siempre desconfiada.

No negaba que eso era un problema; quizás si hubiera confiado más en Jason, en mostrarle su corazón cuando ya le había dejado entrar, todo sería diferente. De haber pasado más tiempo con Percy…bueno, él ya era un caso perdido, a menos que no hubiera conocido a Annabeth, estaba convencido de que nunca la escogería a ella.

Esto, solo había ayudado a empeorar las cosas. Era como si tuviera que estar al margen de la gente que lo rodeaba; condenada a observarles pero no a ser parte de ellos, a ver el amor y no sentirlo, a vagar en las sombras siempre sola. Nico ayudo a cambiar las cosas.

Aunque cuando se conocieron en el campamento Júpiter había tenido una mala impresión de él-un chico aterrador aunque inofensivo, erro en ambas cosas-no obstante, le conoció mejor durante el viaje. Ella había sentido la tristeza y dolor que tenía latente dentro de él, había más dolor en su persona que en toda su legión; toda esa oscuridad que transmitía no era por algo malvado en su alma-a diferencia de Bryce-era por todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro de él.

Quizás fuera un poco absurdo, pero Reyna se sintió con ganas de protegerlo a partir de ese momento. No le parecía justo que alguien tan joven hubiera tenido que pasar por tanto, de sentirse tan solo…ella lo comprendía, tenía la misma soledad instalada dentro de ella desde hace tanto tiempo, tanto que sacar a nadie con quién hacerlo. Probablemente, fue por eso que ella sabía que Nico era la persona correcta para hablarle de su padre.

Jamás lo había hecho con nadie, pensaba que nunca le entenderían. ¡Había asesinado a su propio padre! ¿Cómo alguien iba a poder comprenderlo? Era un crimen, no solo podría perder un amigo, podría perder su vida al hablarlo con otra persona. Pero Nico era diferente, él no era cualquiera persona; había sido alguien que paso por demasiado sufrimiento, que había visto tantas cosas horribles, posiblemente, fuera la persona correcta.

Y su intuición no le fallo; Nico no la insulto nunca, no le hablaba como alguien que consuela aunque dentro de sí esta mortificado: el realmente comprendía lo que había pasado, incluso había tratado de que no se sintiera tan mal al respecto, que realmente había hecho lo correcto. Había sollozado, pero de alivio; Nico no le odiaba por lo que había hecho, no le trataba como a una asesina, al fin había encontrado a un amigo.

Hubieran podido acabar mejor las cosas de no haber sido por Bryce. Ella había tratado por todos los medios de convencer al chico de que se fuera solo con ella y que los dejaran en paz; no iba a dejar que Nico y el entrenador pagaran por su falta, iría con la cabeza en alto y sin dar problemas aun si eso significaba la muerte, con tal de que los dejaran en paz. También trato de que Nico se marchará; se había obligado a pensar que estaría bien, que el legado de Orcus estaba mintiendo y que su amigo aguantaría otro asalto más, él era fuerte, no se desvanecería en las sombras.

Todos sus sentimientos se congelaron cuando vio lo que el hijo de Hades estaba haciendo; había logrado que todo el panorama cambiara, la luz del sol se bloqueó, la tierra se volvió negra y las piedras blancas como si una helada hubiera caído sobre ellas; experimento de primera mano sus sentimientos del laberinto, el dolor de ser rechazado por su padre, la desesperación de sus sentimientos, su encuentro con Cupido-nunca hubiera pensando que esa sería otra cosa que tuvieron en común, que ambos se habían enamorado de Percy Jackson-logró sacar cada pequeño trauma de su pecho, encarárselo a Bryce y luego transformarlo…en eso.

Nunca había visto algo más horripilante en su vida, el chico tan lleno de vida y tan normal se convirtió en un fantasma sin nombre en frente de ella, Nico lo había matado sin mover ni un dedo. Luego se había desmayado y casi desaparecido.

Habían pasado toda la noche tratando de ver que podían hacer para ayudarlo; ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto de lo que hizo Nico, ni siquiera se cuestionaron en si debían ayudarlo o si era mejor dejarlo desaparecer como lo hizo con Bryce, simplemente se movieron lo antes posible para que él no desapareciera.

Para este punto, estaban desesperados; ni el néctar, ni la ambrosía, ni el cuerno de unicornio, nada ayudaba; era como si su cuerpo ya estuviera hecho de sombras y nada pudiera lograr que se mejorara. Reyna estaba mortificada, y en realidad se sorprendió de estarlo.

Le había asustado demasiado lo que había hecho, ni siquiera el ver como su padre desaparecería debido a que le había enterrado una espada de oro imperial en el pecho había superado aquello. Sin embargo, eso no lograba quitar todo el cariño que tenía por el chico; aun si había asesinado a una persona-por horrible que fuera- quería que siguiera vivo, que tuviera el reconocimiento que mereciera, que pudiera devolverle el favor que le hizo al liberarle de la carga de la muerte de su padre, que pudiera lograr ser feliz y abandonar todos el dolor que tenía.

— Oye, creo que encontré algo—interrumpió Hedge sus pensamientos, haciendo que saliera de la vacilación en la que estaba. El no dormir dificultaba bastante el enfocarse en las cosas, pero ella podría.

Reyna miro el mejunje que el entrenador había preparado; parecía una mezcla de tierra, hojas, varitas y vete a saber que más, todo puesto encima de una venda normal y corriente. La chica miro esto con escepticismo.

— ¿Cómo eso salvara a Nico? —pregunto sin poder evitarlo. Ella nunca había hablado mucho con los faunos y menos los sátiros, sabían que normalmente los segundos solían ser más útiles, más dudaba que en serio esa magia que parecía sacada de ninfas funcionara. Este frunció el ceño.

— Oye, confía un poco en mis habilidades curativas, el invierno pasado logré que una chica con hipotermia y un tobillo roto soportara un round con los lobos—la romana no estaba tan segura de que tan en serio podía tomar la declaración del sátiro, ya había oído como este relato la vez que Piper derroto a Khione, y la misma tuvo que corregirle varias veces lo poco que duro el discurso mientras comían a orillas del río Aqueronte.

Debió pensar durante mucho tiempo, porque sin tener una afirmación; el hombre cabra puso parte del mejunje en el brazo de Nico. La pretor ya iba a reprenderlo cuando notó algo inusual: la tierra no caía para estrecharse contra el suelo, la misma seguía firme en su brazo, como si este no fuera una voluta de sombras. Sintió una chispa de esperanza dentro de sí.

— Entrenador, haga más de su magia curativa, yo le iré poniendo más vendas—los dos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Hedge se puso a hacer más murmurando algo de que iban a necesitar gatorade, no obstante Reyna no le puso atención.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en salvar al chico, y allí es que se dio cuenta: no importaba lo que Nico había hecho, él seguía siendo amigo, era el mismo que le apoyo cuando el confeso el asesinato de su padre, no podía fallarle ahora que su vida peligraba, no ahora que conocía todos los detalles de sus verdaderas penurias y secretos.

Nico los había salvado, toda esa rabia que había sacado fue por ella, porque le había molestado que Bryce quisiera asesinarla y la herida-que ahora estaba curada-que le hizo en su cara fue la gota que rompió el vaso. Sí, había hecho algo horrible, pero eso no cambiaba la persona que había conocido, al amigo que había hecho.

Confirmo en ese momento que él era realmente, el primer mejor amigo que había tenido, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww, ¿no son adorables estos dos? Honestamente estoy un poco disgustada con el escrito; el plan original era explicar los sentimientos fraternales de Reyna por Nico, ya que al menos para mí son como hermanos-me vale madres lo que digan, me gusta escribirlos como tal-

De hecho, planeo escribir una segunda parte que quizás ponga de una vez en ffnet como un two shot, pero no sé. Creo que Reyna ha estado muy sola, al igual que Nico; y que juntos pueden hallar a otra persona-aunque no de forma romántica, no sé por qué no puedo visualizarlos de forma de romántica, aunque quizás haga un escrito como regalo a mi mejor amigo-.

Como sea, debo escribir, gracias por leer;

Lira.


End file.
